


Hair Dye

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: AmeriPan Oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Kiku rarely fought. Their fights consisted more in the theoretical sense, tiffs that hardly existed at all. Some days, Alfred was moody and would throw his remote when he lost a videogame match, others, Kiku would refuse to pay for takeout. </p><p>But they were harmonious, for the most part. Neither of them did anything to upset the balance. </p><p>So, it was a bit of a shock when Alfred walked in one day to find a box of hair dye on the counter.</p><p>“Kiku?” he called, setting the various protein shakes he had bought on the counter. “Babe, why is there hair dye? I’m not going grey—there you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kxshxshx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kxshxshx).



Alfred and Kiku rarely fought. Their fights consisted more in the theoretical sense, tiffs that hardly existed at all. Some days, Alfred was moody and would throw his remote when he lost a videogame match, others, Kiku would refuse to pay for takeout. 

But they were harmonious, for the most part. Neither of them did anything to upset the balance. 

So, it was a bit of a shock when Alfred walked in one day to find a box of hair dye on the counter. Alfred looked at the box, even reached out to touch it. He jumped like it had burned him.

“Kiku?” he called, setting the various protein shakes he had bought on the counter. “Babe, why is there hair dye? I’m not going grey—there you are.”

Kiku glanced up from his desk. “Do not call be ‘babe.’”

  Alfred leaned against the doorframe. “What’s that word you like me to call you in bed?” He grinned, and Kiku’s grip on his pen tightened. 

“Was there something you needed?” Kiku asked softly, eyes flicking between his work and Alfred. 

“Uh, yeah, why is there hair dye on the counter?” Alfred waltzed into the room, walking around Kiku and placing his chin on the top of the other man’s head. “It’s, like, the blond stuff, too. Did Arthur want some?” 

“No, Alfred.” Kiku said the two words slow, and that made Alfred lean forward, mouth pressed against the crook of Kiku’s neck. 

“Then who’s it for?” Alfred’s awkward position allowed him to lick Kiku’s on the neck three times as he spoke. The other man shivered. “Not for you?” Alfred breathed, hands creeping down over Kiku’s chest. 

“I thought—you are drooling on me.” Kiku laughed, and the computer chair leaned back. Alfred squawked and adjusted his position, lips brushing against Kiku’s throat. “I’m going to dye it.”

“Jelly of my hair?” Alfred kissed right underneath Kiku’s ear, then kissed down. “Because I know it’s fucking awesome. Like, gorgeous. Blond. Yum.” Alfred nipped at Kiku’s shoulder. The computer chair groaned. 

Kiku tilted his head, allowing Alfred better access. “I was thinking I could dye the ends. So the roots would not show. Mm, do that again.” 

Alfred grinned. He loved when Kiku’s voice caught like that, right at the beginning of his sentences. His hands trailed down and trailed up underneath Kiku’s shirt, and the chair almost gave under their combined weight. 

“I _like_ your hair,” Alfred whined. “It’s very… Black.”

Kiku laughed, craning his neck and allowing Alfred to trail kisses wherever he pleased. “Very observant of you. I thought it would look cool.”

“Mm, say _cool_ again.” 

Kiku laughed again, then pried himself out of Alfred’s grip. The other man moaned, pouting. 

“I’m going to dye it now, actually.” 

“What?” Alfred asked, following Kiku down the hall to the kitchen. “Are you—wait, you were _serious_? No, stop—“ Alfred ran ahead and blocked the doorway. “You can’t just, just, _change_ your hair color!”

Kiku rested his hands on his hips. “I can.”

“No,” Alfred whined again, and then his lips were against Kiku’s.

Alfred grunted, not fighting the kiss but bending down, fingers curling into Kiku’s hair. There was a struggle, as each man tried to distract the other so that he could go to the kitchen/bedroom.

Kiku usually won their fights. 

Alfred was pressed against the doorframe, and then Kiku was gone. Alfred frowned at the other side of the door, then whipped around to watch Kiku duck toward the sink. 

“Aw, Kiku, _come on_!” Alfred followed behind like a kicked puppy, growing increasingly distressed as the box was opened. “The least you can do is not leave me hanging! No, put the bleach away!”

“Alfred, don’t whine.”

Alfred proceeded to do nothing else for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kxshxshx requested:** how about kiku trying to dye (bleach probably) his hair but Alfred being like noooo ;O; ur beautiful don't ruin it


End file.
